The Move
by mallorysmannequin
Summary: Bella is forced to move from Massachusetts to South Carolina, where she is absolutely miserable. But she meets Jasper, can he change her perspective on life?   T for language, I guess. All Human, OOC for Bella, and somewhat for Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all **** It's been awhile since I've written, but I've been dying to write something and this is what I have come up with so far. I hope it's decent : ) It will probably continue to improve (hopefully) over time, and the story line will develop more as well.**

**PS- Nothing against Yankees :D I'm just a Carolina girl, and trust me; we're just as bad as Bella's making us out to be, but I wouldn't change it. And I'm using stereotypes, so I apologize. Hope you like it! **

**Oh and I own nothing!  
**

I could honestly say I hated South Carolina. Growing up in Massachusetts, you wouldn't expect any different. God, everyone was so nice and kind down there. Everyone was willing to tell you their life stories. I just wanted everyone to shut up.

My dad had an opportunity to become CEO of the company he worked for, but only if we moved to Charleston. The first thing I did was google the city, and I hated it from the moment I looked at the pictures. I hated everything historical. History's already happened, why should I care? My mom was over the moon, as was my little brother, Sebastian. He was 14 and a little nerd. He loved history, and everything about the south. _Hicks, _if you ask me.

I looked at my large, two story black and white house in a large neighborhood. I looked down at the brick of the front walk way, where Sebastian and I had placed our handprints when we were smaller. I looked at the freshly painted front door; and I felt a very sudden urge to cry. Throwing my bag on the ground rougher than I needed to, I dug through it to find my sunglasses. I reached up to put them on my face, right as Sebastian smacked into my arm, successfully knocking them onto the ground, breaking them right in two.

He looked up at me, trying not to laugh. "Mom says come get in the car, or we're going to miss our flight." I ignored what he had just told me, becoming all the more irritated because he wasn't apologizing for breaking my glasses.

"Look what you did!" I hissed, pushing my brother out of the way.

"It isn't like I meant to. Jesus, what got into you?"

"You did." I replied, picking up my sunglasses. "You're so annoying, you know that? Why are you so happy, anyway? We're leaving everything we know and you're _excited_."

"Maybe because I adjust well, and I'm not a spoiled brat like you are, Bella." I stalked off without replying. Maybe I was being over dramatic, but I had to give up everything I loved because my dad was being selfish and he took the job. I slammed the door of the car as I climbed in. My mom turned around. "Wipe that look off your face, please. We have a long day ahead of us, and I don't want to deal with your attitude again."

"I wouldn't have an attitude if it wasn't for that little mongrel you call your son."

"That's enough, Bells." My dad interjected, putting the car in reverse as Sebastian stuck his tongue out at me.

"He broke my sunglasses. My _good _sunglasses! Do you know how much I paid for those, or even how much I loved them?"

"Do you mean how much I paid for them? And we can get you another pair. But Bella, we really do have a very long day ahead of us, and you can either get over it, or not, but everyone is not going to be affected by your foul mood." My dad replied, shooting me a glare in the rearview mirror.

I huffed as I buckled my seatbelt. Everyone was happy but me. The flight went by much too fast, and before I knew it, I was in a taxi going to my new home on some road called South of Broad. This place had nothing on downtown Massachusetts. I missed it more than I thought I would, which was saying a lot and I had only been gone for a few hours.

The outside of the house was yellow, and it was on a street corner. I only liked two things about it: one, it was facing the river, and two, the address was 18 ½ . The house was built in 1805, and my first thought was "Holy shit, it's going to fall in on me at any second." My mom cocked her eyebrow at me when I said this out loud.

"You're from Boston for God's Sake; I thought we raised you for a better appreciation of history."

"Guess you failed in that department." I replied, sounding less like the seventeen year old that I was and more like a three year old

"I've really had it with your attitude. Go find something to entertain yourself until you calm down."

"My pleasure." I had ten thousand square feet to find something to entertain myself. Most of our furniture had already been unpacked and settled. I found the spiral staircase and wondered to the fourth door on the right. I could see Sebastian hanging up posters of movies that he liked. _Good for him, _I thought. _The little nerd is perfect after all. _

My room was unpainted and bare, minus the picture of the harbor that came with the house. I walked over and took it down, setting it against the wall. My bed had my least favorite sheets on it, and my lamp was missing its lampshade. _Awesome. _I took my clothes out of the boxes, and by the time I was finished with that, I was being called for dinner.

I found my way to the dining room, where I heard Sebastian talking. I walked in, and stopped short. He was talking to someone I didn't recognize. I looked at my brother, becoming annoyed all over again. We had been here a few hours and he had already made a new friend.

"Who're you?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

"My name's Jay." He replied.

"Excuse my sister's rudeness. I think she's PMSing."

"Do you even know the definition of PMSing?" I shot back, rolling my eyes.

"I sure do. It's when the layer of blood from…"

"That's enough, I get it. I'm going to get food. You two have fun."

"Your sister's really hot," I heard Jay say as I was walking from the room. "But she's really bitchy."

"I don't find her hot, but you got that about the bitchy part." I huffed as I entered the kitchen.

My dad was standing at the island in the middle of the large room, fixing something to drink. Sweet tea. Yuck. Everyone was turning Southern right around me, and there was nothing I could do.

"Did you get everything unpacked?" My mother asked.

"My clothes," I replied, getting a generous helping of food.

"That's it?"

"And I took the picture off the wall."

"The painting of the harbor?"

"I guess," I hadn't paid too much attention to whether it was a painting or a picture. It didn't matter to me.

"Well don't ruin it, please. We'll put it somewhere else in the house if you don't want it."

"Kay."

"Did you meet Sebastian's new friend? He seems pretty nice."

"Yep, I sure did. Now the geek has a twin."

"Bella," my dad warned.

"I met his mother while I was walking. She says they have twins your age, a boy and a girl. She seems very nice. They'll start as the same school as you in September." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to make friends for me, mom. I'll make them on my own."

"Well, I just thought maybe you'd like to meet them sometime. They may come over later to get Jay."

"Wonderful, it'll be a joyous occasion, I'm sure." I took my plate and went back upstairs. I didn't think I could handle eating with them tonight. I finished my dinner and set the plate on my dresser. Exploring the rest of the upstairs, I found three unused bedrooms, a living room, and a powder room. I stopped in the doorway of Sebastian's room, to look and see what he had done.

As much as Sebastian and I fought, I loved him a lot. He annoyed me, but he was an essential part of my life. I felt creepy standing in the doorway of his bedroom, so I went to take my shower. It was almost eleven when I was finished. I threw my hair up and I found some soffees and a t shirt to wear. As I was brushing my teeth, I decided to go tell my parents and ridiculously annoying brother goodnight. Taking the steps two by two, I hurried down to the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks as I hit the foyer. The tooth paste dripped from my mouth in front of the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. _This absolutely had to be the icing on the cake. _

"Um," he began, trying not to laugh, "I'm Jay's brother, I'm here to get him."

**I know it's short, but I haven't had much time to write and I had to get this out. I hope y'all like it. I might continue on with it, and I might not. I'm not sure. Let me know what you think, but please don't be too harsh! **

**Thanks so much for reading.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been so busy, and then my biological father died of a drug overdose so that took up sometime. But THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED OR ADDED THIS STORY ON ALERT! This is for you. **

**And unforunately, my updates will probably take this long until Winter Break. I might even put this on hiatus, I'm not sure. **

**& I own nothing!  
**

**BPOV**

The white foam of my tooth paste dripped on to the two hundred year old wooden floors. I could feel my face burning crimson, and I had the sudden urge to turn around and run back upstairs. And here I was, thinking that the south were the ones that looked dumb. I slowly took the tooth brush out of my mouth and swallowed the foam that was trying to escape. Running my sock over the small puddle of excess tooth paste, and my hand over my mouth, I nodded.

"Mmm, right," I said. "I'm sure Sea-Bad has taken him somewhere."

"Sea-Bad?" He questioned, looking kind of nervous. I couldn't blame him; here he was, standing in a stranger's home, with a girl who looked like some rabid raccoon.

"Oh, that's my brother, Sebastian. Sorry." This boy looked at me funny. It wasn't hard to tell he was ready to bail at any moment. Where was my mom at the moment I needed her? He cleared his throat.

"Your mom said she was going to get them, but that was a few minutes ago."

"She probably got sidetracked. I'll go find them." I didn't know what else to say, so I left him standing there. I probably should have invited him, but I am from Boston, so I didn't think about it at the moment. While I was walking through my new home, I realized this boy was _really, really _cute, and I had pretty much ruined the first impression. Maybe having Sebastian having a friend so soon, especially one who had a hot brother wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I could always change his opinion...

"There you are," I said to my annoying little brother, who was playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on hi s Xbox with Jay. "Jay's brother's here."

"You know, I'm right here, you could have been like 'Jay, your brother is here.' Feel free to address me at anytime." Jay interjected

"My apologies, Jay," I rolled my eyes. "_Your brother is here." _

"Cool, I'll get on Xbox live when I get home, S. I'll look up your gamertag."

"Awesome. See ya." Sebastian went back to playing his game. I followed Jay back up the stairs.

"You know," he began, "You're only three years older than me. I'm good looking, you're good looking. I think we should start talking. Are you catching my drift here?"

"I don't think so, kid." I replied.

"You'll come around eventually. You'll come to find my annoying qualities oddly alluring." I nodded, Jay wasn't helping me like Charleston anymore, in fact, no matter how hot his brother was, he might have been making me hate it even more.

"I'm sure."

"You will. And I find your accent refreshing, just so you know. When people give you a hard time about it, just think of me. Which will probably be a lot, so I'll always be on your mind." This trek to the front door had to be the longest of my life. I sincerely hoped his brother wasn't this annoying.

"Excellent." We finally made it to the front door, where my mom was waiting for us.

"I'm so sorry, I got sidetracked looking for them, and noticed boxes in the middle of the hallway and got carried away. At least Bella came downstairs, or you might have been waiting here for the rest of the night." Jay's brother laughed.

"It's really alright. I've always wanted to come inside this house, anyway. It gave me a minute to respect its history." _Shit, this kid liked history? _Well, I guess with his looks, he could lecture me about it any day. My mom smiled brightly. All I wanted to do was run upstairs and make myself look presentable.

"Well, I'm glad you got to look around, then. But it's getting late, I'm sure your mother is getting worried. You best be on your way." He smiled again, once at my mom, and then at me, but it was more like a grin. I blushed again, clenching my toothbrush in my hand. Of course I had to look like an idiot. Jay hit his brother in the ribs. "Come on, Jas, she's off limits anyway, so don't even try anything. She's totally mine." _Jas, what kind name is Jas? _

Jay's brother put his arm around his brother, covering his mouth. "I'm sorry about him." My mother laughed, but you could tell she was trying to get them out of the door. Hell, I was ready for him to get out the door. Jay, I mean, not his brother.

"He's a little delight, and we hope to see more of you, I'm sure. Be safe on your way home, Jasper! See you later, Jay." My mom and I stood in the doorway, watching them walk out. My mother turned and look at me once they were walking down the street.

"Why is there toothpaste on my floor?" She asked me, turning out the outside light.

"Well, I was getting ready for bed and came downstairs to tell you guys goodnight and then that kid was standing in the foyer and it dripped."

"You made a great impression, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."

"Well, goodnight, Bells. Don't stay up too late, and clean up the toothpaste, please." She moved to stand in front of me and kissed my forehead. She stepped aside fro me, and I walked into the kitchen to grab some paper towels. Once I made my way back into the kitchen, Sebastian was sitting in the living room watching some show on MTV.

"Hello, Sister." He said, as I sat down next to him.

"Hello, Brother."

"I'm pretty sure Jay's obsessed with you."

"Well do me a favor and pass along the message that he's a little bit too young for me."

"He says too years isn't so bad. He's convinced you'll fall for his charms sooner or later."

"Let him down easy for me, will you?" I asked.

"Sure."

I ruffled my little brother's hair and stood up. He looked at me quizzically.

"Where are you going? And why did it require you to mess with my hair?"

"I'm going to bed."

"See you in the morning, then." I left Sebastian lounging on the couch and made my way up the dark hallway. The two hundred year old floors creaked behind me, effectively creeping me out and causing me to run to the light switch. Once I made it to my room, I switched on the fan and the overhead light. I looked down at the large painting of the harbor, and in the right hand corner was a name I didn't recognize and the year '1809.'

I looked closer at the picture and there it was: my house, in the background. For the first time since being here, I smiled, knowing something I knew was in history. I wondered how many copies of this picture people had hanging in their guest rooms, or hanging over their mantles, looking at my house. I decided I wanted the picture hung back on my wall. The picture was harder to hang up than take down, but I got it straightened out in the end.

My large room was hot and stuffy as I turned down my covers. I pulled my window open as wide as it could go. I saw the city below me as I looked out. It was bright, and I could hear people laughing in the distance. The bridge was illuminated white over the river a few miles away, which even I had to admit, was beautiful. The Charleston breeze hit my face and I actually smiled. I turned my head to the left where I could hear a faint guitar.

Since the houses were old, they were close and crammed together. The way my house was facing allowed me to see into three houses down. The houses were too close for my comfort, but it made me curious as to where the music was coming from. I squinted my eyes into the second house, where a window was open just as mine was. I watched for a moment, straining my ears. Just as I was about to go back into my room, a figure appeared in the widow.

I went to duck back into my room and slammed my head against the pane. The figure in the window looked familiar and I realized it was the older brother from earlier. I suddenly felt creepy for spying but then I realized he was laughing because I had hit my head against the window. Feeling the sudden urge to flip him off, I retracted into my bedroom right as he began to wave.

_The next day…_

I woke up early, much too early because the sun was straining through my window. _Note to self: Remind Mom to get some curtains. _

My house was already hot even though it was only nine, and I could already hear Sebastian laughing downstairs. The frying pan had something in it, and it smelled heavenly. I followed my stomach down the stairs.

"Hi, honey," my mom said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, what are you making?"

"Bacon and eggs." She smiled at me, placing a generous helping of both onto a plate. Sebastian, my mom and I all sat down around the granite island.

"So guys, since your dad had to go into work today, what would you like to do today?" My mom asked. Sebastian lit up.

"I want to go to the museum, and then maybe Drayton Hall or something. Can we, Mom? Please?"

"Sure! That sounds fun. Bella, would you like to do anything?"

"Sleep and get some curtains. The sun blinded me this morning."

"Well, you're welcome to come with us, if you want to."

After an hour and a half, we were all ready and packed into my mom's Tahoe. I had never seen Sebastian look so happy. He just seemed to fit better here than Boston, even though we had only been here twenty four hours. We drove down Broad Street towards the old Customs House. To be really honest, I liked it more than Boston, too. Last night I hated it, but everyone around me seemed so happy. Everything just seemed…so at home.

We finally made it to the museum. Sebastian and my mom went to the room on the left, while I wondered to the right. The exhibit was about children in the 1700's. I was looking at a little girl's dress when Jay's brother quite literally scared me half to death.

"Hi," he said, as I jumped three feet in the air.

"Hello."

"I've been talking to you for two minutes, but I think you were too enthralled with this dress."

"Oh, sorry."

He laughed and I noticed his perfect white teeth. He looked like he had perfect everything. His hair was honey blonde, with curls that at the end of his ears. His eyes were the greenest green I had ever seen, and I suddenly felt shy. It was a feeling I hadn't experienced since I was in elementary school.

"It's fine," he continued, and I noticed a Southern accent. People were right, it was a pretty cute quality. "I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Uh… no, I don't think we have. I'm Bella."

"I'm Jasper."

"That's an interesting name."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I smiled.

"I apologize for my brother. He gets a little bit carried away sometimes."

"Don't worry, my brother's annoying too. I'm glad he found a friend so soon." He grinned.

"As much as I hate to end this conversation, I have to get back to work."

"You work here?"

"Well, not technically. I volunteer." I nodded.

"Okay, see you around, then."

"Yes, I'll make sure of that." He winked then walked away. I just stood there, charmed by this boy I had known for five minutes. _Awesome, and where did my mom and brother get to?_

**I love Jay :) He's based off my good friend Kevin hahah. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Author's Note

**I really, really, really apologize for not updating**. I've lost all motivation and interest in this story. I'm really much more of a Harry Potter fan than a Twilight fan, and while I love the idea of Bella/Jasper together, I currently prefer Hermione/The Twins. But don't lose hope in me yet! This story has been on my conscience for awhile, nagging me to update.

If anyone at all has any suggestions as to where to take the story, please, please, please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I had an idea, but it was much too like A New Start, except it was a bit heavier and on Bella this time.

I really appreciate all the feedback from y'all and it makes me so happy that you all still read my short little stories!

And if any of you are HP fans as well, and like Hermione/The Twins stories, I **might **be posting a little one shot that's been in my brain for awhile, but obviously it'll take place in the states because I'm no good with anything out of my own country unfortunately. I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you this story was nagging me. While I was in the shower, I came up with an idea and I like it. I'm going to try and stick with it. I also know I said Bella was 17 in the first chapter, but I take that back. Go for 16 instead, because it'll mess up my idea if she isn't. **

**I'm also not fully satisfied with this chapter, but I really wanted to update because I felt bad for not updating in three months. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**PS- I also own nothing, but I did just recently receive a 16" by 20" picture of James and Oliver Phelps from my parents. :)  
**

I made my way back to the direction I thought my brother and mother would be, but I couldn't find them anywhere. They weren't on the main floor looking at the old coins, or squishing their pennies into those really flat useless copper things some people keep for souvenirs. I sighed as I made my way back up the stairs, my flip flops making quite a stir as I headed up.

I was starting to get really frustrated by the time I couldn't find them in the fifth exhibit. _Really, _I was only in that one room for no more than fifteen minutes, _where they could have gotten to! _I heard footsteps scurrying up behind me. Turning around, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you are," Sebastian exclaimed. "Mom and I were looking everywhere for you."

"I've been looking for you guys too. Where were you anyway?"

"We went to the house across the street, the one that's for exhibit. Mom and I texted you like, three times or something to see if you wanted to come with us." My mouth formed a silent 'o'. I wasn't one for texting; I barely knew how to reply to one.

"I don't have my phone." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What?" I asked, messing with his hair as we headed toward the lobby to meet back up with our mom.

"I've never heard of a sixteen year old girl _not _having their phone. I'll never understand you, loser."

"I am _not a loser_!" I protested. "Just because I'm not good with my phone, it makes me a loser?"

"Yep, and there's mom. I told you she isn't happy." He was right. Our mother had her lips pressed into a fine line. She nodded at both of us, before turning on her heel and walking toward the exit. Once we were into the car, I knew I was in for it.

"Isabella, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I don't have it," I replied, clicking my seat belt. "It's at home."

"Will you please explain to me why you don't have your phone?" She huffed, putting her sunglasses on and pulling into the early lunch traffic.

"Well, I didn't think we were going to get separated. You guys just up and left me standing that room." I rolled my eyes, thinking she wouldn't notice.

"S and I told you we were leaving the exhibit and you nodded. I thought you were going to finish looking at whatever you were looking at then come with us. And Bella, do _not _roll your eyes at me again. You need to work on your attitude."

"I don't have an attitude, you're yelling at me about not having a stupid phone."

"I don't appreciate the tone, and let's just drop it, alright? We're going to have a good day today." I didn't reply, I just looked out the window at everything passing by. We stopped and ate lunch, and then we headed to go see some house. It was really pretty, but I couldn't remember the name of it. I inwardly groaned when people were so friendly to me, it was like being permanently stuck in _Gone with the Wind. _

It was really hot and this tour guide would not stop talking, so I took a seat in the corner on a small bench they had set up so you wouldn't sit on any of the original furniture. I knew I was being wishy-washy but one minute I didn't mind the city, and the next I was annoyed as all get out. I was happy Sebastian had found a friend, but annoyed he was obnoxious. Actually, he wasn't all that bad. He did make me laugh, and on a plus side, he did have a hot brother…who said he would make sure we would meet again.

I could feel my cheeks burn red at the thought of him and the embarrassing encounter the night before. My mom shot me a questioning look. "Just hot," I mouthed. That seemed to satisfy her, so she turned back to listening to the tour guide talk about the original owners of the place. I really wondered if Jasper, I think his name was, and I would get along, and what his twin was like.

We finally made it home around three, with curtains, thankfully, which I promptly went to put up. I lied down on my bed, looking at the picture on my wall. My eyes fluttered closed, and I slept soundly for a few hours. When I woke, it was getting dark and my room was still stuffy. I brushed my hair and teeth, to get the nasty taste I had in my mouth out.

I heard laughing the closer I got downstairs and the kitchen, living, and dining room lights were on. I wondered what was going on. My mom and dad were talking to a good looking couple. The woman was tall, with pretty blonde hair. It curled at the ends, but the underneath was darker than the top. She was tall and skinny, but she didn't look fake. She actually looked really nice and welcoming. The man was much the same, but he had darker hair. He smiled at me when I came into the room. My parents had their backs to me, but turned around when they saw him smile.

"Good to finally see you up, Bella!" My dad said, pulling me into a side hug. Although I had problems with him sometimes, we were really close. "This is Dr. William Hale, and his wife, Mrs. Lauren Hale." She smiled brightly at me, as I stepped back from my Dad.

"Nice to meet you, Bella, your parents were just telling us all about your move." I didn't really know what to say. I knew I shouldn't offend her when she was a guest in our home.

"Yes," I said, swallowing, "it's been quite the process."

"I bet," she replied, "I couldn't imagine packing everything up and moving thousands of miles away from everything I know. It must be a very difficult situation."

"Mhm," I hummed.

"Well it seems your brother and our son Jay are pretty much inseparable." Dr. Hale said, smiling at me. "We heard you met." He laughed a deep laugh and I tried not to roll my eyes. _What did that little boy say! _

"That we did," I smiled and looked around.

"Bella, your brother and everyone are next door if you want to go. I hate for you to be bored to sit around with the adults all night."

"I'm sure they're watching a movie or out at the pool, so bring your bathing suit if you want to." Dr. Hale's wife told me.

"Alright," I agreed. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Hale," I said, turning to him. "Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Hale."

"Please, we're neighbors, call me Lauren."

"I second that, please call me William." Her husband said. I smiled before I left the room to go upstairs and find my bathing suit. After a few minutes, I knocked on the door next door. Someone screamed "I'll get it!" on the other side and I took a step back. To my dismay, Jay answered the door.

"Hello there, Sweetcheeks. I thought you'd never come over. What took you so long?" I sighed.

"I was asleep."

"Sebastian told me it was because you were avoiding me, but I knew that could never be true. You'd never avoid me." He grinned, winking at me. I let out a frustrated groan. "That's what I like to hear, see I'm getting you to emit emotion. I told you, I'm growing on you."

"You are not!" I let out, in a sing song voice, but smiling as I did so. He led me through his house, to where everyone was sitting in his den. His house was beautiful, and I had a feeling it was older than mine. It had dark hardwood floors throughout, and most of the rooms were painted a bright, happy color with white ceilings. When we finally made it to the den, I tried not to gasp too loudly. The TV was actually a projection screen, with several gaming systems and a high definition cable box hooked up to it. The couches were huge and leather, but they were very, very cushioned with cup holders and they also reclined. There were also two very comfy looking armchairs.

Everyone looked up when I walked in. Sebastian was sitting in one of the armchairs, an Xbox controller in his hand, and Jasper was lounging on one of the sofas, also with an Xbox controller. He looked adorable in an Guy Harvey shirt, and some khaki shorts. There was a girl who, although she was a girl, looked similar to him. She had long blonde hair, like her mother, and the same eyes. She was wearing a peasant top and some shorts, and had her feet tucked under her. I noticed she was reading _Vogue. _

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jay began, "I'd like to formally introduce Bella as my girlfriend. She said yes at the door. I have successfully wooed her."

"You. Did. Not!" I said, huffing, hitting him lightly.

"Oh, come off it, Jay. I don't think she's interested. " Jasper said, smirking.

"Your brother is much less annoying," I heard Jasper's sister say, turning a page in her magazine. "I'd say we could trade, but I couldn't do that to you. " She turned another page. "I'm Rosalie, by the way." She turned to look up at me, but only for a second. I wasn't sure if she was rude or not, but I was going to try my hardest not to make judgments…yet. Jasper motioned for me to sit down, so I left my bag behind the sofa, and sat down in the center of the sofa. I noticed Rosalie drop her magazine to the floor, and she looked me over. I suddenly felt inadequate in a t-shirt and some shorts. I did have on designer shorts, which made me feel a little better at her looking me over.

"Really, are you sure you don't want to trade brothers?" She asked me, laughing.

"I don't think I could handle Jay. I've only met him a few times and I can't even handle that." She laughed again, picking up a piece of her long blonde hair to inspect.

"I told you I'd see you again." Jasper said.

"I guess you were right."

"Do you want anything to drink or anything?"

"Sure, " I said, "I can get it myself if you tell me where to go."

"No, it's cool, I'll go with you, I'm sore from sitting anyway. Your brother is beating me really badly at this game." I nodded. Jasper threw his controller at his brother and stood up. "Do you want anything, Rose? What about you, Sebastian?"

"Bring me back water." Rose answered, while Sebastian shook his head.

"What about me?" Jay asked.

"Get it yourself, bro." Jasper ducked and caught the remote that was meant to hit his head. "Maybe next time you'll actually hit me."

**Like I said, I am not pleased with this chapter so much. My characters seem flat, and there's really no drama or anything. Drama will come soon though, but it might be a little fluffy until that point. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks so much for reading, and please review! Just don't be too harsh :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! After taking a huge break and trying to regain focus, I have decided to start on this story again, for those of you who are still waiting around. I hope it's enjoyable.**

**The format is a little off, and I'm very, very sorry!**

* * *

**JPOV**

We walked into my kitchen, where she stood by the counter and I opened the fridge. I looked at her over my shoulder, grinning because I was excited she actually came over. "What would you like?"

"Do you have any pop?" she replied, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Pop?"

"You know, like, soda, I guess. Coke? Sprite? Fizzy, unhealthy, flavored water?"

"Oh, yeah. Soda. We have coke, if you like that."

"I'll take that, then." I smiled as I handed her the red can. "Did you really not know what pop was when I asked?" she grinned, popping open the can.

"No, I've never heard that before," I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. She giggled, which made me kind of jittery inside. "Why is that so funny?"

"I don't know. That's just what we call it back in Boston." She shrugged her shoulders, tossing her dark hair over one shoulder.

"Do you miss Boston?" I asked, hopping up on the counter beside where she was leaning. I was praying she wouldn't bring up that we were supposed to be bringing back drinks downstairs. Bella pulled a section of her hair close to her eyes and didn't say anything. After what seemed like forever, she sighed.

"What do you think? I left all my friends, the only house I've ever lived in, the only town I've ever lived in. Boston's my home. Of course I miss it." I was kind of taken aback. I didn't think I was prying or asking a stupid question. I just wanted to get to know her more.

"Sorry. I was just trying to make conversation. I guess it's not something I really know about." Bella still wasn't looking at me and the tension was really starting to fill the air. "Let's go back downstairs."

"Actually, if you don't mind, do you think we could stay up here for a while? No offence, but I don't think I can handle too much more of Jay. He's higher strung than Sebastian." I laughed.

"I get it. Yeah, we can stay up here. But we should probably get the others their drinks before the come looking for us. I'll just go give everyone everything." I left Bella leaning against the counter in the kitchen. We ended up in the living room while she picked out a movie she wanted to watch. Bella picked out X:Men: First Class. I have to admit, I was super psyched; it was one of my favorite movies.

While I put the movie in the player, I debated myself on whether I could get away with sitting directly next to her. I didn't want to seem too needy, but I was pretty sure she was into me. Alright, maybe I wasn't so sure, but I had a feeling she was. And I could definitely see myself being into her. She was pretty, gorgeous, even, and while she wasn't the usual type I went for, I decided I could branch out. If I could only get passed her semi-icy exterior! Hopefully she wouldn't shoot me down, but even if she did, I figured 'you're seventeen, the world won't end if she does…' No, maybe not the world, but my ego would.

Grabbing the remotes, I settled so our legs were about two inches apart. Bella didn't move away, but she did look down and back up without looking at me. I felt like I was in one of those 80's cheesy teen movies! I mean, I was Jasper Hale! And not to sound like a jerk, but I had game! Plenty of girls wanted me, and I had girlfriends before that hadn't made me nervous so why was this specific girl making me second guess every move I made?

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and tucked her feet under her. This made our legs touch, and I felt her tense up, but after a few seconds, she relaxed.

**BPOV**

I was **not **good with flirting. I was awkward when it came to that, and being that I was attracted to Jasper, I_ really_awkward, so I tried to fix it, but I was just coming off as icy. When he asked about Boston, I lost my head a little bit. I'm not really one to open up, and especially not to someone I've only known for a few days, if even that. While it wasn't a super deep question, it required me to remember my home. As far as I was concerned, I would never consider Charleston my home. **Ever. **So the first emotion that came to my mind was sadness, and I didn't want to show that to Jasper. I felt like that would make me weak. So, I, of course, lashed out. Jasper was nice enough not to be rude back. He actually apologized for asking. After that, I talked myself into calming down. Jasper wasn't out to hurt me.

As the movie went on, he and I ended up closer together on the couch. I felt his hand on my thigh before I saw it, and felt him take my hand. He laced our fingers together and I heard him exhale.

"Is this alright?"

"Yes," I answered, flexing my fingers around his. Maybe Charleston would end up being alright. _This is the night where we ended up where we are now. _

I am pressed against my bed, Jasper holding himself on top of me, but his forearms holding his weight. He kisses my neck and I try not to giggle because he has found that _perfect _spot. I move my head to catch his lips and I feel him grin against them. It's been about a month and a half since that night at his house, and while we're not officially a couple, we're everything a couple is without the tag of dating. Him and I spend almost all of our spare time together, but I'm not sure I'm ready for a full blown relationship. I just moved here and did break off a serious relationship back in Massachusetts. I think Jasper can tell my mind has wondered because I feel his lips on my temple.

"Are you still here?" he asks me, pushing the stray hairs off my face. I smile at him, of course I'm still here.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Am I that bad of a kisser? I thought I was pretty good." He smirks at me and it takes everything I have not to push _him _down on the bed and show him what a good kisser is.

"Well, I mean, I guess not…" I'm smirking now and I feel his fingers relentlessly start tickling my sides. I'm laughing so hard I start crying and I'm trying to overpower him and I can't. He's just _too _strong. Just as he begins to relent, I hear a shout from my doorway and it can only belong to one person.

"God, Bella! You could at least shut your door!" Sebastian yells and Jasper is off of me faster than I can blink.

"You weren't here! No one was!" I reply, straightening out my hair.

"Well, we're home now, and you better be glad it wasn't Mom or Dad that caught you guys."

"Sorry, Sebastian," Jasper replies, sitting in the chair in the corner of my room. "We'll be more careful next time." Sebastian shrugs his shoulders and shudders as he rolls his eyes. He moves down the hall to his room.

"I should be getting home, anyway. It's getting close to dinner." Jasper says while he crosses my room to where I'm sitting on the edge of my bed. He kisses my forehead. "Are you coming over later?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Around 8?"

"I'll be there." I say, looking up at him. He turns and leaves. I lay back on my bed, and try and wipe off the grin on my face.

"You know, Bells," Sebastian says, jumping on my bed, "you should totally pay me for not ratting you out to Mom and Dad!" I hit him with my pillow as hard as I can.

"Get out, you slime ball! I'm not paying you!"

After a few minutes after eight, I head next door to Jasper's house. His mom answers the door and smiles widely at me.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you. Jasper's up in his room." She walks me to the stairs, where I can hear a guitar being played. I smile to myself and watch Jasper play for a few minutes before I interrupt him.

"You play so well." He turns around, momentarily shocked and then a wide smile spreads across his face.

"Thanks. I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Sorry, dinner ran a little late. I'm here now." He sets his guitar in its stand in the corner. We decide to go swimming in his pool.

"Hey, Bella," he begins, while I'm seated on the diving board. "I have something to ask you." I can feel my heart rate pick up exponentially and I feel my stomach turn, and definitely not in a good way. "So we've been talking for a while now and I really like you." He puts his hands on either side of me on the diving board and he pulls himself up slightly. "Do you think we could make it official? Will you be my girlfriend?" He's blushing a little bit and I know I am too, but my stomach is still twisting in all the wrong ways. I know I really like him too, but like I felt this afternoon, I don't think I'm ready for this. Not yet, maybe not ever. _What is wrong with me! _I feel the diving board lose the tension and I see Jasper has sunk back into the water. _Oh, god, I have to answer. _I bite my lip and prepare for what I'm about to say.

"I…I…I'm just…just not ready. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Just…not right now. It's not what I want." I pull my feet up and stand up, walking off to get my towel.

"Where are you going?" he asks, not quite shouting, but speaking louder than usual.

"Home. I'll see you soon." He says something as I leave through the gate but I don't catch what it is.

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are always wonderful, but no flames please! **


End file.
